All Alone
by mola26
Summary: This is my first House of Anubis fanfic! I don't have a set pairing...for now. It's after they found the mask and Nina is feeling alone, no one will talk to her or even look her way. Will she be saved or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I'M TRYING SOMETHING DIFFERENT AND NEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING IT! ENJOY!**

**Nina POV**

I took a breathe, trying to calm myself. It's been a year since we found the mask and I don't know if I can take it anymore. After the we solved the mystery, well I solved it,s they hardly did anything, they hadn't talked to me. Even Amber, my so call BBFF(Best British Friend Forever) had stopped talking to me;she hardly even looked at me anymore. No one even looks at me anymore, especially since she came. Since Joy came, I've had to move to the attic since she and Amber wanted to share a room.

I've been ignored for so long or it's felt like so long. 6 months to be exact. 2 weeks after Joy came back I caught Fabian and Joy kissing, my heart was and still is broken. I've been talking to my best friend back in America, Amy, I miss her so much. My depression has came back.

After the age of 10 I started to have nightmares about my parents' death. My housemates never knew, but I was in the in the car with them. I saw as the light left their eyes, as they bled to death. I developed serious depression. I had to take countless amount of antidepressants and some of them were even experimental pills that were not FDA approved or something. I have had 4 suicide attempts since i was 11, so far at least. It doesn't help that my grand died 9 months ago and that the only person that cares about me is Amy. I know that Mara has tried to reach out to me, when she noticed my scars and the red all over the cuff of my sleeve. She asked if I wanted to hang out with her, go shopping or something like that; I nicely told her no thank you. That was the last time anyone talked to me, and let me tell you, it gets very lonely. But I'm used to it now and Amy has told me time and time again that I can come live with her i America. But I won't let her win, I won't let Joy win.

There still is a light burning inside of me, it's my will to survive. I don't know why it's still there, but it is. I heard Trudy call us down for dinner, I brushed away my tears and started to make my way down stairs. Once I was there I grabbed a plate and started to serve myself. I only grabbed a little bit of food, not wanting to eat too much, I knew it wouldn't stay in my stomach for long. As I was about to leave I heard laughing and giggling coming from people walking down the stairs. It was Joy and Patricia.

I turned around and almost knocked into Joy, I ran upstairs as fast as I could with my plate in hand. Once I made it to my room I locked the door and sat on my bed so I could eat. I then realized that I didn't have a fork, so I ate my small amount of rice by bringing my mouth up to the plate. I didn't care. Once I was down I snuck downstairs, everyone was still in the dinning room, I could still hear them. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. You know what I did next, I emptied my dinner into the toilet. Once I got myself cleaned up, I made sure it looked like I was never there and then made my way downstairs to do the dishes. With no friends at Anubis I started to help Trudy with the chores, she knows something is wrong but I bet she's too scared to ask.

As I finished the dishes, I heard the sound of voices rising down the hall to where the guys sleep. 'I bet Joy is jealous again and yelling at Fabian.' I thought to myself. Every time Fabian talks to a girl, not including teachers or trudy or family members, Joy flips out. I used to think that he'd realize how crazy and how much of a bitch Joy was, but I've given up on that dream. The yelling is a normal thing in this house. Everyone is used to it, except for Victor.

I never really see or hear from him anymore. After all that has happened he has backed off and accepted that he won't find eternal youth, at least I think. But when I do see him, he gives me a small sad smile. It's kinda weird, but I'm not gonna get into it. So Joy and Fabian are the loud ones in this house now.

All of a sudden I heard something that has never been apart of the usual 'Foy fighting routine'."Well at least Nina didn't freak out like this!" I knew what I had to do, I could either run up to my room or stay here and pretend I didn't hear it. I decided to put the last dish away and walk up to my room. I didn't run or have a worried look on my face, I didn't even care what happened. If Joy did anything, it couldn't be that bad compared to what I've been though these past 6 months. I thought I heard Joy say something that involved my name, but I didn't pay attention.

I turn and almost run into someone. It was Patricia. "Sorry."

"Nina wait." I turned around and looked into her eyes. They were full of regret, pity, and….hope. I think hope, I don't even know what hope is anymore, so I can only guess. "Nina, I'm sorry. I really am. If I.."

"Save it Patricia, I don't want your pity. It's sweet of you to try to reach out to me, just like Mara, but you don't have to."

"But Nina I feel so bad"

"Of course you feel bad, ha, it's always about how you people feel. So the guilt finally got to ya?" I had no idea what happened to me to say this. "It's okay Patricia, don't let the guilt eat u from within. Go on and live your life to the fullest." I then walked away up to my room.

I grabbed my sweatshirt, phone and Uggs. As well as I a bag with my school books and uniform. I decided to go to the old Sibuna meeting spot, I used to go there all the time after Fabian cheated on me, but I wanted to go to be away from any encounters with anyone. I closed my door and locked it. I'm the only one with a lock on my door, Victor forgot to take it off when I moved up there. I tried to walk down the stairs as quietly as I could. I texted Trudy that I would be out and be back before school started tomorrow.

Trudy knew that I wasn't gonna go out partying and that I would be back. I've done this multiple times before and Trudy trusts me. Nobody notices that I'm gone of course and I'm glad for that. I signed out and looked at the clock, it was 9 o'clock already. As I left I thought I heard footsteps, but I didn't look back to see who it was. The darkness of the night surrounded me, but it was comforting. People say that because of the darkness of the night is the reason we see starts. I love the stars, they are so bright and how they lit up the night sky. I took a second to admire the clear night sky, then I walked to the old meeting spot.

I laid down on a blanket I had stored there a couple of months ago. I opened my eyes to see the sky once again, I put my hands behind my head. "Goodnight Gran, Mom, Dad, Lily, and Luca. I love you." With that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

** Line Break**

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm, I was so glad I had remembered my portable phone case charger. I quickly changed out of my clothes into my school uniform. I grabbed my bag and hid my blanket. It was a 10 minute walk, so I listened to the sounds of nature. All the birds and the wind blowing through the trees. This was the only time I felt a little happiness inside me, but I knew that it would leave soon as quick as my friends did. I sighed and passed Anubis House. I didn't look towards the house, I knew it would bring me pain.

I opened the doors into the school and went straight to my locker. The sound of friends hugging and gossiping and having fun filled the hallways. I walked straight to my locker and got my books; I always tried to be the first one there so I could get a seat in the back and no one would notice me. As I entered the room the teacher greeted me and I returned it. I took the back left seat in the corner, I set my stuff down and tried but failed to prepare myself for the net 8 hours. I heard giggling and knew it was Joy, and the rest of Anubis. They all walked in and everyone took their seats and the bell rang. I heard someone sit next to me, which was highly unusual, so I looked over to see Fabian sitting next to me and a very angry Joy across the room. He smiled, "Hi Nina."

"Hi."

"How are you?" I was about to answer then the teacher interrupted, thank God. The rest of the class period I was as quiet as usual. I didn't laugh when someone would make a joke or crack a wise one. It went fairly quickly, but there were times that a minute felt like 10. Once the period was over we had drama. I grabbed my books, put them in my bag and walked as fast as I could to drama before Fabian could try to talk to me anymore.

Once I got to the room, I sat in a chair, making sure it was a seat that would only sit one person. It angered me that I had to live this way, dodging my "friends" and feeling so alone, but it didn't anger me as much as it used to. I actually don't even know how I feel about most things, my feeling are usually loneliness, tiredness, a little anger and emptiness. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard giggling and laughing coming from the hall, so I took out one of my books and continued to read it. I've started reading like I used to before I came to England, which was whenever I could. Books were an escape for me, to a distant land where I could try to be happy, or more seeing other people's happy lives that didn't abandon me.

I heard someone walk up to me and clear their throat, I looked up to see Joy. "Yes?" I said.

**SO WHAT'D YOU THINK? TELL ME! I NEED ABOUT 5-10 REVIEWS UNTIL I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! USUALLY I DON'T LIKE THE WHOLE 'POST A CHAPTER BASED ON HOW MANY REVIEWS' BUT I AM FOCUSING ON ANOTHER STORY THAT HAS MANY PEOPLE ASKING ME TO UPDATE MORE.**

**XOXO-MORGAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update! So Enjoy!**

Nina's POV

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?"

"What do you mean Joy?" I found her protectiveness annoying, but her annoyingness(sorry I'm a really bad speller) has gonna down because I've just stopped caring about her and everyone else.

"Why were you sitting next to my boyfriend?" She said in her annoy, bitchy voice.

"He sat next to me. I'm trying to steal him from you or anything. I really don't care Joy."

"Fine. I was just checking." She turned on her heels and skipped away to go sit with Fabian and everyone else from Anubis. I continued to read my book and thats when the teacher walked in to start the class.

The rest of the day was uneventful and I walked to Anubis house alone. I went straight up to my room to do my homework. I finished within 3 hours, also getting some extra credit done. I changed into a longer black crop top and my ripped blue jeans. I put on my Betsy Johnson combat boots and walked down stairs. I had Amy send me my wardrobe from American, it's now has more dark colors and cameo in it. I went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

Trudy has switched in a lot of my chorus for making meals, that way I don't have to work with anyone on the house. I started to take out the ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs. As I boiled the pasta and I was shaping the last meatball I heard chatting coming from the rest of the Anubis kids walking into the house, I'm guessing that they hung out and did their homework somewhere else.

Soon I set the table and brought the food out to the table. I was surprised that everyone was not already out waiting to eat. I got my plate, took half a meatball and some spaghetti, and decided to eat in the kitchen; but before I ate, I got Trudy a couple of meatballs and some spaghetti and brought it to her room.

"Thank you dear, this is very sweet of you."

"No problem Trudy, and I'll clean up dinner and the dishes."

"Are you sure Nina? It's a lot to do and don't you have homework?

"No Trudy I've finished my homework and I don't mind at all."

"If you say so dear. Goodnight, tell me if you're leaving, you know the routine."

"Okay, I will. I'll text you like always. Goodnight Trudy."

I walked into the kitchen to eat my dinner, once i finished I washed my plate, fork and knife I took out my phone to check my email. Amy had emailed me wanting to do a quick video chat at 10:30, my time. I emailed her back telling her that I would video chat with her, but only for about 10 minutes. I sent the email and I walked over to the empty, messy, food covered table.

I started by taking all of the dirty plates, cups, etc. and washed them. I looked at the clock after I placed all of the dishes away. It was 9 o'clock. I signed and walked over to the dinning room table to clean up all of the thrown food.

When I finally finished cleaning up the room it was 9:45.

"Miss. Martin."

"Yes Victor?" I turned around to see Victor standing behind me with his pocket watch in his hand.

"I want to know if you will be in the house tonight or if you will be staying somewhere else." I thought about it for a second,did I want to spend a night up in the attic or I could go spend it somewhere else on campus?

"I'll sleep somewhere else tonight Victor."

"Are you sure Nina? Are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight?"

Jerome's POV

"Are you sure NIna? are you sure you don't want yo stay here tonight?"

"Yes Victor I'm sure." I was walking to the kitchen when I heard this conversation. I hid , making sure that they didn't see me.

"Do you know where you'll be sleeping tonight?"

"Yes Victor, I do. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well Nina, I know you've been through a lot' with your gran and everything that's happened here at school and I think you deserve a break. I know this seems out of character, but we do have some similarities between us. I know I don't have much time as I would like, but I'm starting to accept that. Starting to MIss. Martin, so expect that much of a change."

"Okay Victor. See you tomorrow. She responded.

"Goodnight, Miss. Martin."

I moved when I saw Nina walk upstairs. I decided that I would follow her, so I decided to go wait until after Victor's speech in my room. Good for me Alfie was very tired today because Amber flipped on something ridiculous today and he was already fast asleep.

After Victor's 10 o'clock speech I hid in the kitchen. After 15 minutes of waiting I heard someone walking down the stairs and going through the front door. I guessed that it was Nina so I quietly walked though the front door and saw her walking, so I followed.

After about 5-10 minutes later I saw her walk into the Frobisher Library. I waited about 30 minutes, then I peeked into the window. I saw Nina's bags on a chair, as well as a pillow on the floor and a blanket. I saw Nina walk into the room with her pajamas on and a dark blue hand towel that she he'd around her wrist/forearm.

My jaw dropped when I noticed something about the towel. It was bloody, there wasn't a little blood, most of the towel was covered in it. Her face was tear stained and she looked extremely thin; Nina no longer had that cheerful bounce in her step.

It was the first time I actually looked at Nina in a while or even looked in her direction.

**Hope you liked it! FYI this will be a Jina fic. But it won't be all happy happy-romantic. **

**-Morgan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Nina's POV

I woke up on the library and felt soreness running though my veins. More specifically running through the beans of the my left arm. I usually did most of the damage on the right side but last night I didn't care. I carefully took off the bloody towel off my left forearm and studied my healing cut.I had only made one, since it started to bleed quicker and more intensely than normal. The cut went down vertically on my forearm; starting from the top of my forearm to the beginning of my wrist. It was still a little red; my body telling me that it was still a little raw. I remember that I did it right after my video chat with Amy.

** FLASHBACK**

_"Hi Amy." I said as I saw her face come up on the screen of my computer. Her dark brown eyes were still the same, and her bright red hair was up in a ponytail. Her toothy smile greeted me. Her pale skin complimented her red hair. It was not a deep red like Patricia's hair, it was more orange and bright. _

_"Hey Nina. How's Hogwarts?" I smiled a little at the nickname Gran, Amy, and I made right before I left for England._

_"It's been better. How's my homeland?"_

_"Not as fun as it is with you. You have no idea how much I wish you'd come and live with me and my family. Don't forget what my parents said. I personally don't think it's a good thing for you to stay in England. I'm worried about you Nina."_

_"I know Amy and I understand why you are. I just need to finished this year at least. I'll survive. I've gotta go to bed. Night Amy."_

_"Goodnight in England Nina. Email me if you EVEN want to talk or something."_

** END OF FLASHBACK**

I took a calming breath and changed into black, ripped jeans and a coral, long sleeved shirt. I packed up all of my things and then put on my combat boots. It was saturday so I'll probably spend it up in my room reading or cleaning up after people.

As I entered the house I heard everyone eating breakfast. As hungry as I was I decided not to eat breakfast, so I went straight up to my room.

Once I was in my room and started to clean my room. I found that the more I keep myself busy the longer I'll let my cuts heal. I was cleaning the windows when I heard a knock at the door. It was extremely unusual to hear someone knock at my door. I was guessing that it was Trudy or Victor making sure that I back safely.

I went to go open the door and I saw Jerome. He looked into each other's eyes. I always liked his beautiful blue eyes. Finally after a couple of minutes of looking into each other's eyes I decided to break the silence.

"Can I help you"

"Well ummm….I noticed that you weren't at breakfast so I wanted to bring you some." He smiled a little at the end of his response.

"Thank you." I took the plate and fork and gave him a small, sad smile.

"Well I'll..just go then. Enjoy your breakfast Nina." He smiled at me, like a genuine smile, and then turned around hesitantly to walk down the stairs.

I sat on my bed and looked at my plate. I knew that I should not eat all of it, but I decided that I should eat a full meal for the first time in 6 months. As I was eating half of the scramble eggs my mind couldn't stop thinking about why Jerome brought me up breakfast, or even show me any sign of caring for my being. I finished my breakfast and made my way down stairs to put away my plate and fork.

I decided to go out to the Sibuna meeting place in the woods. I put on my knee high boots and made sure I have my phone with me.

I took out my hidden blanket and laid it down on the ground. I checked my phone and then laid down on my back. I closed my eyes and I felt a tear escape my right eye. I let it fall, knowing there was no need to brush away the pain. Jerome came back into my head. I still have so idea why he was being nice to me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a twig eyes snapped open and I slowly sat up and looked around the woods surrounding me.

"Sorry." Someone said to the left on me. I turned around to see Jerome behind me.

"Jerome, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you leaving the house alone and I wanted make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Thanks." I gave him a small smile.

"Can I sit?" I hesitated but then I nodded my head. He walked over to the blanket and sat down next to me. I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a white V-neck short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He smiled at me and his eyes sparkled, causing me to smile.

"There's that smile. I haven't that in a while." I gave him a small smile and before I knew it I started crying. "Shhh, Nina is okay. Come here." He moved over to me next to me, picked me up, and placed me in his lap. He hugged me and started to calm me down.

"Nina, look at me." He lifted my chin up so I could look at him. He took his thumb and brushed away the tears that were still on my face. "Now you don't have to tell anything right now, but I would like to know someday. I just want you to know that I'm here for you because I know what it'd like to alone. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when all of this crazy stuff started but I'm here for you now. Starting now."

**What do you guys think? Review and tell me!**

**-Morgan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How's it going? I promised to update more often and I'm keeping my promise. This Chapter is more romantic stuff between Nina and Jerome and Nina learning to be happy again. And in the fight scene there is swearing. Here's Chapter 4…Enjoy!3**

Nina's POV

Jerome and I had been cuddling for a while. We had been laying on the blanket for a while, until Jerome's phone went off. He got up to check his phone and then looked at me.

"What is it? Everything okay?"

"Alfie and the others wanted to know if I could go into town with them. Do you want to come with us? I don't want to leave you alone."

"Jerome, it's okay. Go out with them; they are your friends. I don't want to invite myself to something, it's rude."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, go for me."

"Okay, contact me if need anything, and I mean anything."

"I will. Don't worry about me."

As he got up to leave, when he was walking away he turned back around and I gave him a reassuring smile; he then walked away and disappeared ingot he woods. I laid back down on the blanket. I was completely all alone once again. I knew that I technically had Jerome, but I didn't want to pull him down and drag him into the black hole that is my life. I doubt that he'll remember me by the time the weekend ends. He'll just make me care and get my hopes up and then leave me in the end like everyone else.

I decided to put the blanket away since I started to feel a light sprinkle of rain. As the rain poured harder down I stood in the middle of the clearing to feel the rain hit me. After standing there for about 5-10 minutes I decided to walk back to Anubis House. I walked through the woods and walked into the door of the house. I heard everyone in the living room watching TV and talking. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Trudy walked up to me.

"Oh deary. You're soaking wet, you're gonna catch a cold sweetie pie. Here, go change into something warm, I'll make you some hot cocoa, and then sit by the fire to warm up." I nodded and went up stairs to change into yoga pants and a long sleeve grey shirt.

I walked down stairs and greeted Trudy in the kitchen. She handed me the mug of hot cocoa and she guided me over to the fire. I sat near the fire, drinking my warming drink, with my back facing everyone else in the house. I heard someone pull up a chair next to mine.

"You okay Nina?"

"Yeah, I got caught in the rain and Trudy wants me to sit here and drink this. I'm okay, don't worry."

"I can't help but worry. I don't know why, but I know hat something is going on. I know what it's like to be alone and I didn't like it; so you can't." I nodded, that's all I could do. I knew this would end with me getting my hopes up and he would crush it. "Nina, I know you must be cautious to trust me and I understand why you would be. Can you just put down your walls. One brick at a time." There was a couple minutes of awkward silence, but it was a little comforting.

"Okay, one brick at a time."

A big smile came across his face. He chuckled a little, out of happiness.

"Okay and that was one brick. I promise it'll be okay." He grabbed one of my hands and we sat there in silence, but it was more comforting silence this time. I took a sip of the hot cocoa and I took a second to look at Jerome. His icy blue eyes sparkled when he looked into the fire and his beautiful blonde hair shined. He was absolutely beautiful.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I couldn't help but smile a little. We sat like this for about 30 minutes, even with everyone in the house just a couple of feet behind us.

"Dearies, it's time to go to bed." Everyone started to clear out and go to their rooms.

"Jerome, you coming?"

"Yeah, Alfie. I'll be there in a sec." We both sat up at the same time; he took the couple from me and put it I'm the sink. "Someone will wash it later." We both cracked a smile. "Here, I'll walk you to your room. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it is." We walked up stairs together in silence. I took my key and unlocked the door. Jerome's eyebrows raised, I just shook my head. We walked up the stairs and right in front of the final door.

"Good night Nina."

"Night Jerome." I gave hims hug then kissed his cheek. I walked in and went straight to bed. As I laid in bed thinking about all that has happened today. Why did I kiss his cheek? I know I've always thought that he was good looking, but I don't know where that came from.

I reached for my box and opened it. I took out a picture of my family and looked at it. I started crying, I missed them so much. I placed it on my side bed table and I searched through my box some more. I found one of my original razors that I used when I first started. I took out a disinfecting wipe and cleaned it; I wasn't that stupid.

I pulled up both sleeves and I saw that the cut on my left arm was not healing as quick as the other ones have. So I decide to focus on my right arm.

I reached for a towel to clean up the blood that was flowing out of my 6 new cuts. Once the bleeding stop I put the towel in the basket where I put all of my bloody towel. It was getting full, I knew that id have to clean soon, so I'd put them in the washer tomorrow.

As my head hit the pillow I fell asleep instantly.

** The Next Day**

I woke up and stretched my arms, I felt the soreness in my right forearm, it gave me a little bit of a high. I walked to my closet and picked out my cameo jeans, dark purple long-sleeved shirt, and my black high-heel boot wedges.

I walked down stairs when I smelled pancakes and bacon. I walked into the kitchen and picked up a plate. I walked over to the empty table, took a pancake and a couple pieces of bacon. I sat down at the table because everyone slept in on Sundays. I heard footsteps walking towards the table. I looked up and saw Jerome.

"What are you doing ip so early?"

"It's 10:27am, it's not early."

"Well, for Sunday at Anubis house it is. So what are you doing today? Homework?"

"Nope. I finished it already. What about you? Goodie-too-shoes Martin already finished her homework?"

"Yes actually."

"Would you want to hang out today? We could get out of this house and away from everyone in this house." I thought about it for a second.

"Sure, when are we leaving?" How about once we're done eating you grab your coat and then we'll leave."

"Deal." I gave him a smile and we continued eating. I went up stairs to grab my coat and then I met Jerome in the foyer. We took my hand and we walked outside.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. It's a very calming, beautiful place and you'll love it."

"Alright, I trust you." He smiled and then continued to lead me until we came up a hill. He put his hands over my eyes and said,

"Trust me. Now walk forward and be careful we're on a hill." We walked up the hill and I noticed that the ground was flatter. "Okay, now open." He took her hand away from covering my eyes and I opened my eyes.

We were on top of a big hill, there was an old oak tree on the top of the hill with us, and the woods were around us.

"Jerome. this is beautiful."

"Wait until you see it when there's a sunset; you'll love it. And we're staying here all day so you can see it."

"You sure you won't get tired and bored of me?"

"How could I? I also brought us some food for us to eat later. So sit down and let's just talk."

"So what do you want about?"

"I want to know more about you and your life in America."

"Well, the only people that I have in America is my friend Any and her family."

"What about your Gran?"

"She died 9 months ago."

"How come we never knew about this?"

"Well, it wasn't like you guys were talking to me that much; plus I didn't want anyone's pity and I still don't."

"Do you think that I pity you Nina?" I didn't look into his eyes and didn't say anything. "Nina, I don't pity you. I could never pity you. One day I noticed that we weren't ever around anymore and I felt disappointed at myself for not sticking with you. And I mean it."

"I believe you. So my turn to ask questions. What about your family?"

"I have a younger sister as you know, my mom left me to rot here since I was 5, and my dad's in jail. I just started talking to him again and it's going okay, but I still don't talk to her. She'll send me letter every one or two years, but I never write back. She favors my little sister and I know it, she knows it, and even my sister knows it. Tell me about your family." I took a deep a breath.

"My mom had angel blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was very tall and skinny, like skinny fit. My dad was taller than my mom with dirty blonde hair that was on the darker side, he had blue eyes as well and he was very strong. I remember he would do the rocket ship when I was younger and we'd always played 'Marco Polo'; in the water of or on land. I had twin older siblings, a brother and a sister. Their names are Luca and Lily, they didn't die in the car crash, they weren't even in the car with them, I was. I saw as they bleed to death after we were hit. After I woke up in the hospital I found out that I was in a coma for 2 months. In those 2 months my Gran was now my legal guardian; and my brother and sister were submitted into foster care because the bout saw my Gran only able to take care of one of us and since I was in such bad condition they gave her me. I haven't heard from them since."

At this point I saw sobbing into his chest and he hugged me tight.

"It'll be okay, I'm here for you now, I promise."

We talked a more about Amy and his sister. He looked at his watch and then turned around to reach into his backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"It's 4 o'clock, aren't you hungry? I'm starving."

"Haha, I haven't even noticed."

"We've just been having so much fun."

"Yeah, we have. So what's for dinner Chef Clarke?"

"Well we have some salad and sandwiches. Cesar salad and if I remember correctly it's your favorite and if you look at what's in your sandwich you'll find: lettuce, pork, tomatoes. pickles, and mayo. And you love every single thing in this sandwich i think. Am I right or am I right?"

"Well is there a third option… I'm joking. You are absolutely 100% right. How'd you know?"

"I listen and remember the things you say." We laughed and we continued to laughed and joke around. I must say it was the happiest time of my life for a long time. As we saw as it was starting to get dark Jerome made me move so I could see the sunset.

When the sun final started to set and get near the horizon, I saw a color show of blues and pinks and yellows and oranges and a little purple.

"Oh Jerome, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. More beautiful than anything I've ever seen. Thank you for letting me see this."

"Well you deserve a little beauty in your life. Especially for a girl as beautiful as you." I smiled, I couldn't help it.

"Do you really mean that?"

"With all of my heart. Since the day I first saw you at the dinner table when Alfie and I were throwing spaghetti and Patricia dumped the pitcher of water in your head. I wish I went to go comfort you until Stutter Rutter went before me."

"No need to call names, but he does stutter doesn't he? Probably because Joy is keeping his balls in a jar." He burst out laughing.

"How come I've never seen this side of you?"

"Cause in England we are all proper." I said in a sarcastic was in my British accent. We laughed until we were on the floor laughing our asses off.

He then got up and then helped me up. My arms were around his neck and he held me with his arms around his waist. Our noses were touch and my set of blue eyes were looking into his. I got on my tippy toes and closed my eyes. Jerome got the idea and leaned towards me with his eyes closed. Soon our lips met and fireworks went off. I felt as though all the crap i've been dealing with wasn't there.

As we pulled a part I could force myself not to smile and he was smiling ear to ear. He hagged my long and hard.

"Nina, I know that your last relationship didn't end well at all and that you don't wanna get your hopes up. But would you like to go out with me. We don't have to tell anyone."

"Anyone?"

"No one will know if you don't want them to."

"I'd like to be with you. But I don't want anyone knowing right now."

"Okay deal. Kiss on it?" I laughed and started to walk down the hill. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the house before people start to freak out." I gave him a small smile and reached my left hand out behind me. He smiled back and grabbed my hand and we walked back together. As we reached the house we heard screaming and something being thrown. We looked at each other and walked in. Joy was screaming at Fabian in the living room and there was a textbook in the foyer. Everyone else was either on Joy's side or Fabian's side. We looked at them and noticed that it looked like everyone was on Fabian's side.

"Nina, Nina. Please tell Joy that she's crazy to think that I'd cheat on her."

"Don't ask that bitch for help!"

"Joy calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down WHEN YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME?!"

"But I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!"

"Alright, CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Fabian! How could Joy not think that you're a cheater? Joy! You were with someone who cheats don someone else, did you expect him to be faithful to you?" Everyone looked at me in disbelief. I just walked up to my room. I didn't want to get involved with anyone's drama, I have to deal with my life. I heard another knock on the door, I went to go answer it and it was Jerome.

He pulled me close and hugged me, and then he kissed me, we parted.

"I thought you'd want your good night kiss. Good night Nina."

"Good night Jerome." A small smile was on my face.

**What'd you think? Tell me? I'll update soon!**

**-Morgan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 5. Sorry it took forever I was at camp!….Enjoy!3**

Nina's POV

Jerome and I have been together for a month now and no one has noticed me and I'm glad about it. I've trying to be in the shadows since the whole yelling thing with Joy, Fabian, and the rest of the house. I haven't cut that badly since Jerome and I started dating. A small cut here and there but nothing that big.

"Nina? You okay?"

"Yeah Jerome. Why?"

"Cause you kinda just spaced out right there."

"Oh, sorry. So are you excited for the guy's night?"

"Sure, it'll just consist of Alfie and I eating a lot of food and listening to Eddie and Fabian bring all love struck by their girlfriends. But on the other hand I'm a man, so I hand my love struckness a manlier way." I giggled.

"And what way is that?"

"Instead of being a girl about it I kiss my girlfriend and spans time with her." HE said then kissed me passionately. We were soon in a full on snugging session.

"Hey Jerome, ready to go?" Alfie yelled form the living room.

"I guess that's your signal to go."

"I'll miss you. Call me if you need anything. Promise?"

"I Promise." I kissed him and then he left my room.

An hour later I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Trudy came into my room and gave me a smile. I smiled back and her; I could tell that she saw how I've started to become a little more happy this past month and how Jerome and I have become closer.

"Sweetie, there's someone on the phone for you."

"Thanks Trudy."

"No problem sweetie."

I walked down stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Nina."

"Hi Nina, this is Detective Joanna. I have found some information on your brother and sister." I froze; Gran had contacted Detective Joanna when she was live.

"Okay thank you. Can I have your number so I can call you later. I just need time to process this."

"Of course, I know that it takes time process this and it's been a while since your Gran asked me to do some research and this is out of the blue. Just call me when you feel ready. My number is (847)-458-2938."

"Thank you, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Nina."

I hung up the phone and my mind froze. I decided to go take a nap to calm myself and try to get my mind off of it. Big Mistake.

I woke up with the car accident memory fresh in my mind like it just happened only seconds ago. I was sobbing and breathing heavily and without thinking I went straight to box. I pulled out one of my sharpest blades, to caring out cleaning it. I took it and quickly cut it across my forearm that still showed the deep cut I made a month ago. I went deep, I could feel ad see it.

My eyes were starting to blur up and blackness soon took over my vision, I couldn't control my body and thew last thing I saw was the floor of my room.

Jerome's POV

We came back from our guy's night out and there was an ambulance in the front of the house. I knew this couldn't be good in anyway. When we walked, well more runner for me, Trudy came up to us.

"Trudy, what happened?" I asked with urgency.

"Jerome, it's Nina."

"What about her? Is she okay?"

"Jerome, she hit a vein."

I froze where I was and my jaw dropped. I knew she used to cut, recently I haven't any new ones, just old ones and scars.

"Jerome, I know this is hard, but…"

"Where is she?"

"Jerome."

"Where is she?"

"Hospital. I'll drive you."

"Okay, thanks Trudy. I'll meet you in the car."

"Everyone, I'll be out for a couple of hours Victor's in charge."

"Where are you going Trudy?" Amber asked.

"I'm taking Jerome to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Nina's there. That's why."

**What'd you think? Review! Hope you liked it!**

**-Morgan**


End file.
